School days
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Nunca hubiera imaginado que encontraría a alguien como ella en este lugar. AU.


DGM no me pertenece.

**School days**

Allen Walker era el nuevo estudiante en el colegio, se había mudado a Edo con su padre adoptivo Mana. Él había sido abandonado por sus padres debido a su brazo izquierdo deforme y por una extraña marca que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, razón por la cual causaba miedo a sus compañeros, no tenía ni un solo amigo, pero estaba totalmente acostumbrado, por eso nunca espero nada nuevo en esa escuela.

Era el receso y se encontraba en la cafetería comprando entre todo el tumulto de estudiantes.

—Me da tres de esos, cuatro de esos, cinco de aquellos, dos de esos otros y uno más de este por favor.

Todos a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo asombrados por tal cantidad de comida, incluso la encargada que se los dio. Él pagó y siguió su camino sin importarle los cuchicheos que se formaban.

Una chica de azules cabellos y blanca piel observó todo con una paleta en la boca.

— ¿Quién es ese?—le preguntó a la persona más cercana.

—Es Allen Walker—explicó un chico pelirrojo—es nuevo y por lo que parece tiene un gran apetito.

— ¿Por qué está solo?

—Todos lo evitan por su brazo rojo, pero a mí se me hace interesante—Lavi Bookman era un chico alegre que estaba en la misma clase de Allen—intentaré hablar con él.

—Espera, yo lo haré—Road Kamelot era una chica del mismo año, pero de otro grupo, una persona solitaria, que ella misma rechazaba la cercanía de la gente, aunque todos la respetaban, ya que era la hija del ministro de la ciudad, Sheryl Kamelot.

Sonriendo siguió a Allen, lo vio subir a la azotea y ella también subió.

Allen comía uno a uno todos los panes recién comprados, se comió todos y se recostó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Una escuela más agregada a la lista.

— ¿A la lista? ¿Qué lista?

Allen abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar esa desconocida voz, encontrándose con una chica. La misma que había visto llegar por la mañana y que no perdió de vista hasta que llegó a su salón.

Road estaba prácticamente sentada sobre él, con sus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lo veía interesada y curiosa. Allen parpadeó varias veces y se percató de su extraña posición. Con la falda corta que tenía puesta, casi podía verle todo. Como pudo se arrastró lejos de ella, llegando hasta las rejillas del balcón.

—Oye, ¿por qué te alejas?

—Porque no te conozco y estás muy cerca. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy Road Kamelot y vine a saludarte, ¿acaso está prohibido?

— ¿Saludarme? ¿A mí?

— ¿Y por qué no? Eres el chico nuevo y quiero ser tu amiga.

Allen sabía que usualmente ese tipo de cosas eran bromas de mal gusto, pero no le parecía que esa niña estuviera bromeando.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó cauteloso.

—Me llamas la atención.

— ¿Te llamo la atención?

— ¿Acaso solo repites lo que digo?

Esa chica era extraña. Allen no podía seguir su actuar. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así.

— ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado, Allen?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Un chico de tu salón me lo dijo.

Road se acercó y se sentó a su lado aún sin su permiso. Allen la observó más detenidamente. Tenía los dos primeros botones de su blusa sin abrochar y llevaba las mangas recogidas. No tenía puesto el lazo rojo en el cuello y su falda azul era demasiado corta. Llevaba unas medias moradas hasta arriba de las rodillas.

— ¿No te doy miedo?—preguntó Allen de repente.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?—Allen le mostró su brazo y con él su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Y? Eso solo te hace diferente. De hecho me gusta.

Road acarició suavemente los dedos de la mano de Allen y marcó con la otra la cicatriz de su ojo. Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca nadie había hecho eso y Road era muy bonita.

A la hora de la salida, Allen se encontraba mirando a sus alrededores para poder encontrarla.

— ¡Allen!—llamó la chica desde la puerta de la escuela— ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—No tengo problema con ello.

Toda la escuela los observaban curiosos. Pero un chico pelirrojo llegó corriendo junto a ellos y palmeó su espalda.

—Hola Allen, hola Road.

—Hola—devolvió Road el saludo, mientras Allen lo miraba confundido—él es quien me habló de ti.

—Soy Lavi, estamos en la misma clase por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Sí lo he hecho, mucho gusto Lavi—Allen aún se sentía bastante incómodo cuando la gente lo hablaba, especialmente de manera tan repentina como esos dos.

—Es raro que te lleves con alguien, Road—le dijo Lavi.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Allen— ¿tú también?

—Lo hago debido a mi padre, toda la gente que se me acerca lo hace por la fama y dinero de mi padre y hay personas que creen que doy miedo.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Mi padre es Sheryl Kamelot.

—No creo que lo conozcas Allen, dado que eres nuevo en la ciudad. Sheryl Kamelot es el ministro de Edo—explicó Lavi.

— ¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con Road? No le veo el motivo de acercarse o no a Road solo por su padre.

—Road, creo que escogiste bien—sonrió Lavi.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices que escogió bien?

—Porque tú eres diferente a los demás Allen.

— ¿Pero ustedes también se llevan entre sí, no?

—Sí, pero eso es porque a mí me da igual el pasado, la familia o las diferencias de las personas. Yo hablo con todos. Así que ahora tú también serás mi amigo, Allen.

El pelirrojo le extendió la mano. Allen se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

— ¡Hey! No se olviden de mí, que todo esto fue gracias a mi idea.

Caminaron juntos un rato, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Lavi se despidió. Road y Allen caminaron un poco más hasta que Road se detuvo en una esquina.

—Aquí te dejo Allen. Yo vivo en esa esquina—dijo señalando a su derecha.

— ¿En serio? Yo vivo en la otra esquina—Allen también señaló una calle, pero del lado izquierdo.

—Vivimos muy cerca entonces.

—Eso parece.

Durante el resto del ciclo escolar, su relación fue mejorando. Iban y venían juntos de la escuela, durante el receso comían juntos en la azotea, a veces se les unía Lavi, pero al ser un chico muy perspicaz les daba un tiempo a solas. Allen comenzaba a adaptarse a esa nueva vida.

Unos meses después, las vacaciones llegaban y Road se moría de aburrimiento en su casa.

—Tyki…—le decía a su tío.

— ¿Qué quieres Road?

— ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Quiero ver a Allen!

— ¿Allen? ¿Quién es Allen?

—Mi amigo de la escuela.

— ¿Cómo es él?—Tyki dejó su libro para prestarle atención a su sobrina.

—Es un chico de mi edad muy lindo, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y es amable, aunque solo con ciertas personas. Es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Amigo? Es raro que tú llames a alguien amigo.

—Es que Allen es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido. Él solo ve a la auténtica Road.

Tyki rio.

— ¿Y estás segura que es solo tu amigo? A mí me parece que te gusta.

—No parece, me gusta—afirmó.

—Esto es aún más interesante. Road enamorada.

— ¿Hay acaso algún problema con ello?

—Ninguno, solo es algo raro. No cualquier chico te agrada y mucho menos te gusta.

—Voy a ir a verlo—mencionó de repente.

—Supongo que sabes donde vive.

—Por supuesto, vive en la otra esquina.

— ¿Tan cerca y no has ido a verlo? ¡Ve y gánate su corazón! Pero regresa antes que Sheryl, no quiero soportar su melodrama cuando se entere que su hija tiene novio.

Road rio, su tío tenía razón.

.

Allen hacia su tarea encomendada para esos días de vacaciones tan solo para ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera Road. Desde la ventana de su habitación lograba ver su casa a lo lejos y ansiaba poder verla en algún momento, pero no se había decidido a hacerlo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto adicto a ella?

—Allen—llamó Mana—tienes visitas.

— ¿Visitas? ¿De quién?

Mana rio de forma burlona antes de contestar.

—No sabía que tuvieras novia.

— ¿Novia? No tengo novia.

—Y entonces, ¿quién es la chica que vino a verte?

—Esa solo puede ser…

Allen corrió y bajó por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la sala en dónde se encontraba.

— ¿Road?

Ella estaba ahí. ¡Había ido a verlo!

—Hola Allen.

—Hola—saludó emocionado.

—Allen, lleva a tu amiga Road a tu habitación, enseguida les llevaré unas bebidas—aconsejó Mana sonriendo.

— _¿A mi habitación?_—pensaba Allen.

A pesar de que se sentía nervioso al dejar entrar a una chica a su alcoba, la guio y le abrió la puerta. Ella se quedó unos momentos mirando todos los detalles.

—Por favor no mires tanto, no tengo nada interesante, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba aburrida y quería verte—confesó sentándose en la cama del chico.

—Tú siempre estás aburrida.

—Pero eso cambia cuando estoy contigo.

Esos comentarios que Road le decía de vez en cuando, siempre lo dejaban sin palabras.

—Oh, juegas video juegos—señaló la niña viendo una gran colección que Allen poseía.

— ¿Tú también?

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

— ¿Acaso eso es un reto? Porque no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—No te tengo miedo, Allen.

.

— ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pero siempre ganas.

—Te lo advertí desde un principio.

Road frustrada por haber perdido tantas veces, se acercó a Allen para golpearlo en su pecho.

— ¡Tramposo!

—Road no hagas coraje—se reía Allen de ella.

— ¡Y aparte te burlas!

Allen detuvo sus golpes, pero continuó riendo de lo lindo, hasta que se percató de la extraña posición en la que se encontraban. Road estaba entre sus piernas y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. La chica solo lo miraba. Allen solo sintió cómo el calor se le subió a la cabeza.

—Road, ¿te quedarás a cenar?—preguntó Mana abriendo la puerta sin avisar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, a mi padre le gusta que cenemos en familia, además de que no sabe que estoy aquí—contestó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Viniste en secreto?

—No, mi tío lo sabe.

—Entonces, puedes venir todos los días si gustas.

— ¿En serio? Entonces regresaré mañana, por hoy debo irme. Gracias Mana, adiós Allen.

Road se fue y Mana observó a Allen sonrojado y en la misma posición aún.

— ¿Y decías que no es tu novia?

—No lo es…

—Pero está a punto de serlo, o por lo menos eso me parece que ella quiere. No la hagas esperar Allen.

.

Road se fue a su casa dando brinquitos de alegría. Todo marchaba de maravilla con Allen.

El resto de las vacaciones, le tomó la palabra a Mana y fue a visitar a su amigo todos los días sin falta, logrando que su relación fuera cada vez más cercana y que lograran conocerse mejor. En la escuela, Allen aún era un poco reservado, pero en casa era todo lo contrario.

Lamentablemente las vacaciones no duraban demasiado.

Allen, Road y Lavi buscaban cuál sería su nueva clase en ese inicio de semestre. Y para buena suerte de los tres, les tocó en el mismo grupo. Gracias a eso Road encontró un nuevo pretexto para ir a casa de Allen todos los días. Hacer la tarea. Aunque por supuesto no solo hacían tarea, también comían, bromeaban y se divertían. Era increíble como ambos podían ser tal y como eran en compañía del otro.

Una tarde después de clases, caminaban por un parque rumbo a sus casas cuando un joven se acercó a Road.

—Hola chica linda, toma.

— ¿Qué es esto?—le preguntó al muchacho tomando el folleto que le ofrecía.

—Esta noche se efectuará un festival en el templo—explicó—espero poder verte ahí esta noche, chica linda.

Allen veía con recelo al chico. No le gustaba nada su actitud. Road no era suya y no tenía permitido decirle chica linda, pero por suerte para Allen, Road ignoró completamente su intento de coqueteo.

—Allen, vamos—exclamó.

— ¿Al festival?

—Vamos juntos, le pediré permiso a mi padre.

—Por mí está bien.

Road se llevó corriendo a Allen dejando ahí parado al pobre chico. Allen lo miró por unos segundos. Se sentía tan bien esa sensación que no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

.

Allen quedó en verse con Road a las 7 de la noche en la puerta del templo.

—En verdad vino mucha gente al festival, ¿verdad Allen?—le dijo Road llegando junto al chico en dónde la esperaba. Al verla llegar Allen se quedó boquiabierto al observarla de pies a cabeza. Ella llevaba una yukata azul con detalles morados al igual que el obi. Llevaba una horquilla recogiendo su cabello azul y unos típicos zapatos de madera.

— ¿Allen?—llamó su atención al notar que no respondía.

—Road te ves…hermosa…

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Allen!

Y sin previo aviso la chica le dio un gran abrazo y fue apenas ahí cuando Allen se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el festival, comiendo, jugando, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar!—gritó Road al ver un puesto dónde lo preparaban y corrió hacia él, seguida por Allen, pero sin querer chocó contra alguien.

—Lo siento—un chico pelirrojo se apresuró a ayudarla antes de que cayera al suelo por el impacto— ¿Road?

— ¿Lavi?

—No te había reconocido con esa yukata.

—Road, ¿estás bien?—el peliblanco corría preocupado y se encontró con sus amigos tomados de la mano.

—Hola Allen—saludó Lavi.

—Hola Lavi, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine al festival, por supuesto. Pero Road y yo tropezamos, la atrapé justo a tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias Lavi.

—No hay nada que agradecer—le dijo soltando su mano, pero se percató enseguida que eso le incomodaba a Allen, —Allen deberías cuidar mejor a tu cita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cita? No, no Lavi, Road y yo no…

—Estamos en una cita—agregó Road tomando la mano de Allen y él solo la miró sorprendido.

—Ya lo suponía, así que mejor los dejo solos, nos vemos el lunes. ¡Diviértanse!

Su amigo se fue y ambos quedaron solos nuevamente. Había un extraño silencio entre ellos, pero a Road no le importó.

— ¡Vamos por el algodón, Allen!

Esa fue una noche diferente y muy divertida para ambos. Aunque en realidad con el simple hecho de estar juntos era divertido.

Allen como todo un caballero, llevó a Road a su casa.

Road entró toda feliz a su hogar.

— ¿Era ese chico?—le preguntó su padre al abrirle la puerta.

—Sí, es él, ¿lo viste? ¿qué te pareció?

—Siendo honesta hija, cuando me dijiste que irías al festival con él, lo investigué—Road ya sabía que su padre haría eso, así que no le extrañó.

— ¿Y qué encontraste?

—Nada malo. Allen Walker, hijo adoptado de Mana Walker. Sus padres biológicos lo abandonaron por su brazo izquierdo y la marca en su ojo. Han estado cambiando de ciudad debido a que no encajaba en ningún sitio. Un joven solitario, pero amable y con un comportamiento impecable.

— ¿Entonces?

—No tengo queja alguna, sobre todo porque parece que se complementan.

— ¿Entonces te parece bien si llego a salir con él?

—Claro, pero antes dile que el domingo venga a cenar para que lo conozca mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias padre!

—Además, ya me contó Tyki que vas a su casa todos los días.

—Solo hacemos la tarea y jugamos, ¡lo prometo!

—No dudo de ti y me parece que tampoco de él.

—Entonces, ¿no hay problema si sigo yendo?

—Ninguno, mientras regreses a cenar, sabes que me gusta cenar en familia.

Al día siguiente, Road fue a casa de Allen como siempre.

— ¿Tu padre quiere que vaya a tu casa a cenar mañana?—Allen estaba realmente desconcertado— ¿tu padre Sheryl Kamelot?

—Sí, quiere conocerte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para ver si me conviene estar contigo.

— ¡Oye! La mala influencia aquí eres tú, no yo.

—Yo no soy mala influencia—dijo aparentando inocencia.

—Lo dice la que lleva un atrevido uniforme a la escuela.

—Siempre visto así. Como por ejemplo ahora—Road llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y una mini falda rosa— ¿acaso esto es atrevido?

— ¡Sí!

—A mí no me lo parece, pero como sea. Te espero mañana a las ocho.

.

— ¿Por qué acepté?—Allen se encontraba en su habitación dándose topes en la pared literalmente.

— ¿Por qué no te has vestido?—lo regañó Mana al verlo sin arreglar—vas a cenar con la familia de tu futura novia, ¡arréglate!

— ¡No sé cómo!

— ¿Nervioso?—rio.

—No me estás ayudando Mana.

Mana rebuscó y rebuscó entre las cosas de Allen, hasta que le tendió la ropa que creyó adecuada.

—Ponte esto—le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Poco después, Allen vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas con un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

—Te ves muy bien, Allen. ¡Estás impecable! ¡Road caerá a tus pies!

— ¡Mana!

.

A las ocho en punto, Allen se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Road. Dudaba si tocar el timbre o salir huyendo, pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente y sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Allen!—Road reía feliz con su presencia.

—Road, me sorprendiste.

—Qué puntual eres. Ven, entremos.

Road guio a Allen hasta el comedor de su casa. El chico moría de los nervios y que Road lo sostuviera de la mano no ayudaba.

—Padre—dijo la chica al llegar junto a una gran mesa donde estaban sentados dos hombres. Se parecían un poco, después de todo eran hermanos.

—Buenas noches—saludó Allen lo más respetuosamente que pudo.

—Al fin conozco al famoso Allen Walker—el que parecía mayor se puso de pie y le dio la mano—yo soy Sheryl Kamelot, padre de Road, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, señor.

—Oh, vaya. No me llames señor, me siento raro si me dices así, llámame Sheryl.

—Sí a usted le parece bien, no hay problema—sonrió Allen.

El otro joven se había acercado a ellos mientras hablaban.

—Yo soy Tyki Mikk, el tío de Road, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto igualmente.

—Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, a cenar se ha dicho.

Allen amaba comer pero era la primera vez que comía algo que se comparaba a lo que Mana preparaba.

—Estuvo delicioso, gracias por invitarme.

—Al ser el primer amigo de mi Road, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ahora ¿me ayudas con los platos?

—Padre—reclamó Road—es nuestro invitado, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Solo me ayudará a llevarlos al lavabo.

—Road por mí no hay problema, al contrario.

Allen se había sentido muy cómodo con Sheryl y Tyki, fue una sensación parecida a la que tuvo cuando conoció a Road.

—Y dime Allen, ¿qué piensas de mi Road?—esa era la verdadera intención de Sheryl y Allen se percató de ello, pero decidió contestar con la verdad.

—Ella es la primera persona que conozco con la que puedo ser yo, es una chica diferente, pero esa diferencia es la que la hace única y especial. Road se ha vuelto alguien irreemplazable en mi vida.

—Te gusta—afirmó Sheryl por él.

— ¿Eh? No, eso…—Allen no sabía cómo explicarlo, mucho menos a su padre—no lo sé, nunca me ha gustado nadie, así que no sé qué es exactamente lo que siento por Road.

—Déjame ayudarte. ¿Cuándo estás con ella eres feliz? ¿Cuándo no estás con ella la extrañas? ¿Has pensado, qué linda es o se ve tan hermosa?

—Sí, sí a todo—confesó avergonzado.

—Te lo dije, ella te gusta. Además, esas miradas y sonrisas que se dedican son de una pareja enamorada.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que a Road le gusto?—preguntó esperanzado.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella lo hace bastante obvio.

—Lo siento, creo que soy muy despistado en estos temas.

—Calma, no te avergüences, eres primerizo, además hasta hace unos meses eras un solitario.

—Eso es cierto, pero Road me ha cambiado, ha llenado de luz mi vida.

—Y tú la de ella. No sé por qué pero nunca se relacionaba con nadie, pero cuando entraste a su vida, cambió totalmente, ahora es mucho más alegre.

—Entonces, si le llego a pedir a Road que sea mi novia, ¿tendríamos su permiso?

—Eres al único al que le daría permiso. Pero te advierto, si la haces llorar, créeme que la pagarás muy caro.

Allen se estremeció ante la mirada amenazadora e Sheryl. Ahora veía su lado sobreprotector.

.

Road acompañó a Allen hasta la puerta cuando se retiró.

—Buenas noches Road, gracias por la cena, fue una noche increíble.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Allen, te veo mañana en la escuela.

—Hasta mañana.

Allen se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su casa, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos y regresó.

— ¿Allen?

El chico se acercó a ella, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. No dijo nada y simplemente se retiró completamente sonrojado.

Road se había quedado perpleja. Tocó el lugar dónde aún podía sentir los labios cálidos de Allen.

— ¿Y eso qué fue?

—Wow, la besó—mencionó Tyki quien veía todo desde el balcón junto con Sheryl— ¿qué le dijiste al chico para que hiciera ese movimiento?

—Solo le di un empujoncito.

— ¿Y eso?

—Solo quiero ver a mi Road feliz, aún si eso implica que sea con él.

.

Al día siguiente, Allen y Road no se encontraron a mitad de camino entre sus casas como acostumbraban, si no que Allen fue por ella a su casa.

—Buenos días—la saludó cuando ella salió.

— ¿Allen?

—Vine por ti.

Road no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias.

El camino a la escuela fue en total silencio, pero fue un silencio cómodo, como si todo a su alrededor les dijera "todo está bien".

A la hora del almuerzo subieron a la azotea a comer. Road se había acostumbrado a preparar dos almuerzos. Uno para ella y el otro para Allen, a lo cual él estaba más que encantado.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con ese silencio que aún prevalecía, pero que fue roto por Road.

—Allen, ¿por qué me besaste anoche?

Él se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras preparaba la respuesta que había ensayado toda la noche. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Qué bueno que preguntas. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Allen se movió un poco para quedar sentado frente a ella.

—La razón por la que te besé es porque yo…porque tú…

La chica soltó una risita al verlo tan nervioso y sin saber qué decir.

—Oye—se quejó.

—Lo siento, pero es que te ves tan lindo. Pero continúa, ya no me reiré.

—La razón por la que te besé…es porque me gustas…mucho…

Allen se había sonrojado totalmente pero lo había logrado. La chica aprovechó el momento y se puso entre las piernas de Allen y le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

—A mí también me gustas, Allen.

— ¿En serio?—reaccionó sin ocultar su emoción.

—Nunca lo dudes.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí—le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Allen ya sabía desde el día en que la conoció que Road era atrevida, pero nunca pensó que después de declararse y volverse novios, ella se le lanzaría al cuello y lo besara en los labios. Quedó impactado al principio y no sabía dónde poner sus manos, pero al acostumbrarse la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia él y así disfrutar de su primer beso juntos.

—Te ves tan lindo sonrojado—le dijo Road al soltarlo.

—Ya tengo el permiso de tu padre—mencionó solo por decir algo y evitar pensar en la posición en la que estaban.

—Fue por eso que me dijo que te invitara a cenar, quería conocerte para ver si eras adecuado para mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que lo soy?

—Solo tú podrías serlo Allen.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Lavi escondido mirando todo.

— ¡Al fin! Ya se habían tardado esos dos. Bien, creo que tendré que dejarlos más tiempo a solas. Necesito una novia también o me aburriré.


End file.
